


Watchpoint: Grand Mesa

by crystallinedragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Canon-Typical Violence, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Post-Recall, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, maybe lucio and hanzo too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinedragons/pseuds/crystallinedragons
Summary: Since the recreation of Overwatch, new and old agents alike have been joining the ranks.Winston takes this chance to begin the preparation of the new Overwatch's first mission: scoping out one of the old bases from before the fall, specifically, Watchpoint: Grand Mesa.He chooses Jesse McCree as the group leader, as he knows the area the most out of all of the other agents. Lúcio Correia dos Santos joins second, eager to help Overwatch onto its feet. Genji Shimada joins third, and Hanzo followed quickly behind.The four men pack up and leave one early summer morning, and fly over to the United States, then took to roads to see what Grand Mesa had become since the fall.





	Watchpoint: Grand Mesa

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first overwatch fic! grand mesa currently has no set number of chapters, but i am planning it to be at least 50k+ words.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

The car's old radio played a quiet, calm folk song; a single voice sang high, in an almost childlike soprano, yet it was wonderfully soothing. The double bass rumbled at a low pitch, while the violin trilled alongside them. Jesse hummed along to the tune, absentmindedly thrumming his fingers his fingers against the top of the black steering wheel to the gentle rhythm. He looked up towards the rear view mirror, taking a glance at the two people in the back seat of the small car.

Passing streetlights glistened on the chrome helmet of the dozing cyborg. The green visor glowing softly in the low light of the vehicle, giving everything around it its hue. It had been years since Jesse had seen what was under it; a face littered with pale scars from an old, but not forgotten fight. The man quietly slept in the corner between the car door and the back of the seat. He seemed to be rather relaxed, occasionally shifting to get more comfortable in the cramped space of the back seat.

The latter leaned against the former, with his legs stretched across the back seat, and nodding his head to the rhythms of the music he listened to through green earbuds with a white cord. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes were closed, but he seemed not to be ready to rest just yet. Jesse often envied him for his seemingly endless energy, whether from being a decade plus two younger than him, or due to the exhilarating music he always played, (and composed, the kid had a talent with it that McCree admired for sure.)

The last person in the car sat besides Jesse in silence. His face and gaze turned out through the window, at the shadowy landscape that surrounded them. He had his head propped up upon his hand, and his elbow sat on the rim of the car door. He seemed to be dozing off, as his head dipped occasionally, before snapping back up. The man straightened up, letting out a quiet huff, and wearily looked around with heavy, dark eyes. He caught McCree's gaze, and the two of them shared an acknowledging nod.

A long car ride can really tire anyone.

Jesse took in a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh as he turned his gaze back towards the winding road that stretched ahead of them. A few cars drove alongside theirs, the headlights illuminating their way in the early dusk. It seemed as if it was going to be a long trip, and an even longer mission. 

Sunset had already been creeping into dusk, the brilliant purple and red skies turning into lovely, dark indigos and midnight blues. Venus glittered high above the muted pink and darkening lilac clouds. Soon enough, more planets and stars would follow it, and turn the skyscape into a picturesque view of dozens upon dozens of softly glittering lights, with the distant glow of quiet towns and bustling cities beyond the mountain ranges and valleys on the distant horizon. 

It had only been a few months after the recall. Jesse remembered old (too old) comm device lighting up and buzzing. Hell, he thought he was imagining it. The subtle, but all too familiar hum; the flashing of the small, red light. The sound of Winston's voice- concerned voice. The way Jesse stared up at the ceiling, contemplating his choices. Stay here, or rejoin Overwatch. He, of course, did the latter. Traveling around America with a heavy bounty on him had both started to grow boring, and tough. (Especially with the recent raid on the hypertrain.)

Jesse ended up being one of the last of the old agents to arrive back at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He managed to both hide his identity long enough and scrape enough cash from the various odd jobs and bounty hunts he had taken up during his years of traveling around the American southwest to take a flight from Houston, to Madrid, then taking an overnight bus on the E05 to the A-4, and hitchhiking and walking down the various smaller roads towards the English territory. 

He was welcomed with open arms by his old friends. Lena was the first to notice his arrival, and immediately bounded towards McCree to wrap him up a big hug. Jesse recalled letting out a soft whine as her chronal accelerator pressed hard into his stomach. 

"Jesse's here! He's really here!" He remembered her yelling out in excitement. "It's been far too long! I've really missed ya', y'know?" She pulled back, flashing a giant, toothy grin up at him, and placed her hands on her hips. "Gosh- There's so much I gotta tell you, but first- I need to find the others!" Lena pulled him along by his wrist to meet up with the others in the main area of Winston's lab. 

As they turned around the corner of the hangar into the floor entrance into the lab, he saw Angela. She was still bright eyed, shining, possibly even angelic. Not even looking a tad older than when he last saw her, almost an antithesis in comparison to his tattered, worn self. Lena cheered, and ran off to gather the others who were out and about the large base.

"It is good to see you again, Jesse." She had said with a small grin, "It seems like we're all finally coming back together-" Angela paused, "Well, most of us. Pretty much everyone has replied to the recall. Except for Genji; we sadly have not heard word from him yet. Winston is sill trying to get in contact with as many old members as he can, and with our major communication channels down, it looks like we will not have everyone together for a while."

"Seriously? That's a damn shame." McCree sighed, he sure did miss everyone, especially Genji. Would he even want to see Jesse after all this time? His departure wasn't exactly a nice one. "Hope he turns up soon." Angela replied with only a nod.

He met up with Reinhardt and Torbjörn afterwards. Reinhardt too wrapped him up in a big hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around with ease. "It's been far too long!" Reinhardt grinned widely, patting McCree on the back as he was placed back down on the floor. "I'm real glad to see the old crowd is still around and kicking!"

Winston was last, alongside Brigitte; who McCree knew as a friend of Reinhardt's, and a girl that he did not recognize. She introduced herself as Emily. McCree was about to ask more about her when Lena blinked behind her, and planted a big kiss on her cheek. Emily laughed, turning to kiss her back.

Well. Guess that solved it. McCree tipped his hat, politely excusing himself and turned off to walk through the rest of the worn watchpoint, wanting some time to clear his mind, relax a bit.

It felt almost surreal to see their faces again. Faces that he had once buried deep into his old memories, with thoughts that he would never see them again.

Yet, they were all still alive, bustling with excitement and clamoring with welcoming words and cheers of happiness. Overwatch- His friends, his family was coming together again, even after all of the long years that had gone by.

The first few months were quiet, old and new agents were slowly finding their way to Gibraltar, building up the old watchpoint to its former glory. 

Lúcio was one of the first to join Overwatch as a new agent. An enthusiastic freedom fighter and talented musician from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. A man, deemed courageous and selfless for his actions on starting an uprising against Vishkar's seemingly "helpful" development (which was just unlawful gentrification), caused him to become hero in his country, alongside his already growing popularity due to the concerts he performed. Lúcio was fit for something a kin to Overwatch.

Lena had originally contacted him through social media, and after many long e-mails sent to and from her, Lúcio, and Winston, it was set. Lúcio Correia dos Santos would become the first new recruit into Overwatch. Agent 12-3419. Code name the same as his first name, Lúcio.

He arrived on base soon after his recruitment, adding another friendly face to the group. Lena, Emily, and him immediately hit it off, and they now seem to be attached at the hip. A bright splash of green, blue and red around the base. The others also appreciated his appearance, Angela was especially thankful for another pair of hands to help in the med bay, in case of possible injuries on base. She was also interested in his Crossfade suit, which he originally had acquired the technology from Vishkar, but tinkered with it to make it suit him and aid his cause. Reinhardt also enjoyed his bubbly attitude, but often questioned his taste in music. (Often claiming that Lúcio should enjoy the classics, "Like Hasselhoff!") Lúcio got his own dorm room to the right of Lena's, and only three away from McCree's, (though Jesse often swore he could hear the sound of Lúcio's music from inside his room.)

Hanzo Shimada was a rather different story. After his encounter with his supposed late brother in their hometown of Hanamura, he abandoned his wanderings to seek out Genji. They ended up spending many days and nights together, trying to reconcile, and bond once again to rid of the space that had grown between them over the last decade.

When Genji arrived at Gibraltar, Zenyatta, Genji's teacher and one of his closest friends, and Hanzo came along too. Hanzo was hesitant, reserved. Letting only few actually speak to him, and avoiding anyone else. No one minded at first, as many did the same to him. They all had heard about the story of what tore the brothers apart, the dragon from the sky.

Winston especially grew distrustful of him, and decided to talk out Hanzo's possible role in Overwatch with Genji. He was incredibly persistent, and almost jubilant to have his older brother back into his life. He explained to Winston that he had forgiven Hanzo for the deeds he had committed, but it would take time for Hanzo to settle, in Overwatch, and accept the genuine forgiveness that Genji offered him. Winston acknowledged this, but told Genji that he would need time to consider.

"We shared stories- Tales of what we have had been doing, and what we have done across the years that have spanned between us. He is hesitant to speak with me, and I can tell." Genji started off one night in the mess hall while the others ate their dinner; Hanzo was not present within the small crowd. "But- I believe in the fact that he can accept change. Neither of us are the same people as we were years ago- He has quite a lot burdening him, that I hope I can assist him in relieving. It will just take time."

Genji had also insisted that it would be a good opportunity for a new member. Hanzo was incredibly experienced, trained by the best of the best in the Shimada Clan in his youth, and by some clever inferences, it seemed that he continued to hone his skills as he traveled across the world. Genji always spoke with eagerness about the possibility of even more reconciliation in the future. 

"This is a good chance for the both of us."

Winston, alongside Genji proposed the idea of Hanzo joining. He, albeit reluctant, yet incredibly thankful, accepted it. Thus, he too, became an agent of Overwatch. Agent 8-1989, code name: Hanzo, omitting his last name to avoid possible (and hopefully not inevitable) suspicion from the remnants of his family and their enemies alike.

Jesse sighed gently as he shot a glance over at Hanzo before turning back to look at the road ahead. He too, was still warming up to Hanzo, despite all of the encouragement and praise Genji gave and had for his older brother. There was still something deep within Jesse that didn't sit right with him. He hoped that with the mission, that it would settle, and hell, maybe he could befriend the man.

"Is there something that you need?" Hanzo's voice was low and quiet, as if he was wary to wake up the others. Jesse looked up towards the rear view mirror- Genji was still asleep, or at least, looked asleep.

"Naw, just trying to keep myself alert. Driving starts to get a tad boring after all you see are trees n' the occasional building. Forgot how little there is sometimes."

"If you need me to drive, just ask." He replied in a polite, yet curt tone, "I do not mind."

"S'alright. Our hotel ain't far from here. We'll be there under twenty maybe ten minutes. I can stick through the rest until we get there."

"Then, I will do it tomorrow. I assume you'll be rather tired after driving us there for most of the night."

"I appreciate that, Hanzo. That's mighty nice of you."

"It is the least I can do." A smile crept across Hanzo's face. 

The car fell under a comfortable silence, with only the music filling the space, and McCree, once again, occupied himself in his thoughts.

When Winston first proposed the idea of sending some agents on a mission so early in the recall, Jesse was skeptical if it was a good idea. No one really trusted each other anymore as much as they used to, even the old agents. Still, with some of them keeping in contact, the old friendships had withered. 

Especially for Genji, and Jesse to an extent. Suddenly dropping off the face of the earth wasn't exactly a good way to leave. He had to admit- the guilt of that all wouldn't leave for a while. Even if none of the others explicitly minded. Yet he still felt like he had to apologize to people like Fareeha and Angela.

McCree let out a sigh, trying to shake those thoughts away. Dwelling on things like that never do any good, especially on a mission, when even during calm times, he had to focus on the present and be alert.

"Hey, Jesse, how long is it gonna be 'til we arrive?" Lúcio piped up from the back seat, catching Jesse's attention. He looked up through the rear view mirror, seeing Lúcio twirl one of the white earbuds between his fingers.

"Fifteen minutes or less. Hanzo just asked that." 

"I guess we're all really restless to get there." Lúcio pulled out the other earbud and straightened up. 

"I have to admit I am. Especially since it's the first real thing we're doin' for Overwatch since recall. Even if it ain't anything major. It's still somethin'."

"Yeah!" Lúcio grinned widely, almost beaming with excitement. "It's a good idea trying to get connections with Helix too. Didn't you say you had an old friend working for them?" 

"Yeah, Fareeha. It's been a while since I've seen her." McCree paused to let out a sigh. "I don't think she'll mind us visiting."

"Hopefully." Lúcio added, tapping his fingers against his knees.

"Is she someone you knew back in Overwatch?" Hanzo asked, with a tentative tone.

"She was the daughter of Ana Amari, and used to come around base a lot." He omitted the part about her being incredibly close- almost like a sister. Jesse was about to continue as he was cut off by a groan-.

"I don't mind you all talking, but you are so very loud." Genji sat up, stretching his arms in front of him. 

"Oh, sorry, Genji." Lúcio laughed weakly, sporting an apologetic smile on his face. 

"Sorry. I had completely forgotten you were even asleep." McCree admitted, glancing at Genji through the rear view mirror. He could see the outlines of his armor from his green biolights.

"What else would I be doing if I was that quiet?" Genji asked.

"Deep in thought? A lotta shit has happened recently."

"True. True. This all is still rather overwhelming, but I am glad that everything happened." Genji's voice was soft.

"Same actually. I'm really glad I got to meet you all, and possibly have the chance to do more good in the world." Lúcio glanced over at Genji, then towards the two men im the front seat. "Or at least have the chance to try."

After Lúcio's words, the men in the car fell under a comfortable silence as McCree continued to drive. The radio played quietly, the old song had ended, moving onto one that was a tad poignant, almost bittersweet. A contrast to the previous song, in both style and voice.

The resonation of the guitar's strings and the hum of the bass alongside the distinct voice that was filled with a calm melancholy relaxed Jesse, as he continued to drive along the highway. 

\- - -

'Palm Springs' read the sign that was accented with bright pink and obnoxiously neon green fluorescent lights, giving off the vague feeling it had been around for decades, maybe even a century. The hotel was small, only two stories tall, with a small, fenced in pool and jacuzzi nearby. A few untrimmed palm trees swayed gently in the night breeze, their large leaves cutting dark shadows below the street lights. 

It wasn't much, but it seemed homey, reminding Jesse of some of the motels and safe houses he had spent long, tiring nights in. McCree turned into the small parking lot, taking a spot that was close enough to the road for an easy departure, yet easy to access from their room. Just in case.

"Hey, Lúcio, do ya' mind if you check in for me? I'm rather tired." McCree said as he turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition. "I'll carry your luggage in."

"I don't mind at all! Though, I can take it if I'm back in time. " He grinned, opening the door of the car and practically jumping out, dragging his hoodie out of the car and slipping it on. If he wasn't so tired, McCree would've laughed at the loud pit-pat of Lúcio's frog-printed sandals. (Lena had bought them for him as a 'Welcome to Overwatch!' gift, and he absolutely fell in love.)

Hanzo interlocked his fingers in front of himself, stretching. He glanced over at McCree, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jesse nodded, unlocking the rest of the doors, opening his and stepping out. He let out a long, relieved sigh of finally stepping out of the cramped vehicle. He stretched his arms over his head, grunting as his back twinged and his legs ached. Jesse couldn't wait to get inside and onto a bed.

Hanzo and Genji too left the vehicle, looking a little expectant as they waited for the trunk to open. "Sorry," Jesse pressed the 'open trunk' button on the keys, and the trunk responded with a click. 

"Are we leaving our weapons in here for the night?" Hanzo asked as he walked towards the back of the car, Genji had already (and rather quickly) opened the trunk, rummaging through it to find his own things. 

"Yeah, I'd be mighty suspicious if a bunch of guys turned up at my business at this time of night with a bunch of weapons. Though, we can probably bring in somethin' smaller." Jesse replied as he was handed his own luggage by Genji- a small bag, filled with a half of a week's worth of clothes and other supplies. He never really packed much. (Both from preferring to travel light, and not even having much to pack in the first place.) "Y'know, like a knife or something like that."

"That makes sense." Hanzo replied as he pulled out both his carry-on and Lucio's luggage out of the trunk, handing the latter to McCree.

"Al-riiiiiight!" Lúcio grinned, bounding back towards the others. "I got the keys for tonight- The lady up at the desk was real nice. Though she's pretty stern that we have to be outta here by noon." 

"That's fine." Jesse replied as he handed Lúcio his luggage. He looked around, checking if everyone had their things. "Well if we're all ready, then let's go in."

Lúcio turned, leading the others towards their room- The door labelled with a metal plaque reading "103". He slid the keycard into the door's slot, it beeped in response, and he turned the door handle, opening it. 

The hotel room was rather small, containing two beds, a loveseat, and It was rather tidy, and smelled of clean linen and vaguely like vanilla.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll be takin' the couch." Lúcio gestured towards the sofa he was walking over to.

"That's fine with me, I don't really mind if I have to share a bed." McCree looked over towards Hanzo and Genji.

"If you do not mind, I would prefer not to." Hanzo replied, walking towards the bed closest towards the loveseat. 

"Alright, I'm fine with that." McCree walked over towards the last bed.

"Then I guess we shall be sharing the other one." Genji followed quickly behind and put his things on top of the covers. McCree picked through his bag that was dangling from his arm; searching for his comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste. 

Jesse looked up at Hanzo who was already laying on his bed, tapping away at one of the datapads Winston lent them, probably messaging him on how far they have traveled, and everything they have encountered. Which surprisingly, wasn't much. (McCree was both thankful for that, but also incredibly nervous. He suspected to run into at least some trouble.)

He pulled his toiletries out of his bag and headed towards the bathroom. It was a little room, with sparse decoration, a simple picture on the wall, but it was clean, and that was all he needed. Jesse looked up towards the mirror, at himself.

He admit to admit, this was one of his better days; especially in comparison to the past five years. His beard was trim, his hair cut, brushed, and clean. Bags still hung heavy under his eyes, but he knew that would not change overnight.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I come in?" Came a somewhat gravelly voice, Hanzo.

"Not at all." Jesse replied, "if you don't mind me brushing my teeth in front of you." He uncapped the toothpaste, squeezing a small amount of it onto his brush.

"I would just like the mirror for a bit of time." Hanzo stepped in as McCree scooted aside, giving Hanzo some space as he brushed his teeth.

Hanzo first pulled the tie out of his long, black hair, letting it hang loose over his broad shoulders. He visibly grimaced, leaving the bathroom for a moment. Jesse decided to use that moment to spit and wash away the toothpaste from his mouth.

Hanzo returned with a comb, and while looking at himself in the mirror, ran it through his dark hair, detangling it. McCree rubbed at his eyes. 

"So, how was the ride for you?"

"It was cramped, but pleasant." Hanzo placed the comb onto the countertop. He turned his head a few times, seemingly inspecting himself in the mirror. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Hanzo looked towards Jesse.

"Do you want an honest answer?" McCree's thumbs slipped into his pockets, the rest of his fingers tapping idly away on his thighs.

"Yes."

"Hell if I knew, honestly." Jesse let out a long sigh, "I never expected this to happen. Sometime I hoped, but I thought it was just a far off dream. It's weird to see everyone again."

"I have to agree." Hanzo laughed weakly, looking towards the closed door. He's thinking of Genji. "Though," He looked back towards McCree with a soft smile on his face, "I am genuinely thankful for this opportunity." 

"I have to agree." Jesse couldn't help himself from smiling. "Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed, g'night, Hanzo."

"Good night, McCree." Hanzo replied as McCree took his things and headed back towards the shared bed. Lúcio was still awake, typing away at his phone and as for Genji- he was tucked under the covers, but since he still wore his visor, Jesse couldn't tell. The shower started, the muted sound of water was a pleasant white noise in the background alongside the whir of the air conditioning. 

Jesse walked over and picked up his bag on the side of the bed and set it onto the carpet floor. He then began to unbutton his dusty pink shirt- a gift from Angela- letting it drop on top of his things. He'd clean it up in the morning. His boots, socks, and jeans followed afterwards. He decided to sleep in his undershirt- a white tank top, and a pair of shorts McCree had forgotten that he packed.

He carefully pulled himself onto the bed, wary to wake up Genji if he even was asleep. Jesse stared up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. 

"Good night, Lúcio. Good night, Genji." McCree yawned.

"G'night." Lúcio replied, drowsiness in his voice.

Jesse rolled over, facing away from Genji, and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Jesse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs, in order:
> 
> \- Barking At Your Door - Ohbijou  
> \- Please, please, please let me get what I want - The Smiths
> 
> The first song is what inspired me to write this! (Though it doesn't really relate to the story, it's just a very calming song to listen to.)
> 
>  Btw I know there's a lot of McCree and Hanzo interacting, but they are only and will stay as friends. (And I didn't want to make Hanzo an antagonist to their relationship either.)
> 
> Also if there's anything racist or discriminatory with how I portray the characters, please tell me! I am white, and may accidentally stereotype a character. I am willing to edit any gross mistakes.


End file.
